covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Erbr 'Adulee
Biography Erbr 'Adulee was born in the year 2516 in Adulee state on the equator line of Sangheilios, where there is hardly anything but desert sands and tropical oasises. He is the son of Idci 'Adulee and Ynar 'Adulee. He was raised in the common rooms by his uncle, Erwo 'Adulee and proved to be skilled in most areas but a master of none. Later he had a younger brother in 2526 named Orso 'Adulee. The Journey Erbr, like most Sangheili polished his skills every day whenever he could. He mainly found that his skills with a Needle Rifle and Carbine were higher than most. At a time where it seemed hardest he gathered his thoughts and set out to become a hardened, strong yet patient Sangheili. His co-ordination and marksmanship improved in 2532 on the shooting ranges and was becoming reasonably well known for his marksmanship. However, things were set to change and he had to find a place where he could hone his skills as a leader. In 2534 Erbr set out to improve his leadership by listening to his superiors at the time and focused his mind on leading his state into many victories soon to come. By the time 2535 arrived he had finished his training and started to apply what he learned into practice on the battlefield. He had one profound statement which was, "Treat others how you want to be treated yourself." Eventually the time came where he had to apply himself to hone all his skills. Many battles both with purple blood and sharp aim were fought along the way with many allies behind him. He travelled far and came across Tamasee State and found Xzan 'Tamasee in 2536 and joined his ranks as a Councilor at first and then swiftly became an Officer in his fleet known as the Crusading Spirit Fleet. A month had passed and it was really time for battle. The Crusading Spirit Fleet came across some spartans on a base known to them as Valhalla. A lot of blood was spilt that day and eventually the fleet were triumphant and then completely decimated the spartan base and gathered the intelligence they needed to uncover more about the spartans. Acquiring this new information Erbr then got promoted for his valient efforts to Ultra. However things were not finished as new intel was sent in that another spartan force had plans to eliminate the Crusading Spirit Fleet in order to get the intelligence back. Erbr had helped set out tactics to absolutely glass this threat into oblivion. The fleet had suffered many casualties and more blood was shed. With grit and raw determination however the fleet triumphed once again and returned to Sangheilios. Upon doing well again Erbr and a lot of other noble warriors were given promotions. Erbr then became a General. Onto Reach Erbr, along with the rest of the fleet had been sent over to Reach to glass the spartans on that planet. He had to get acquainted with a Needle Rifle instead of a Carbine due to different technologies the spartans were using. As time passed yet more battles were fought and trust was being gained. Although the fleet had some members committing heresy and being banished, Erbr stayed loyal and as time and more battles were being fought he eventually made it to the prestigious rank of Field Marshall. Current Activity Erbr eventually became re-united with his younger brother who joined the Crusading Spirit Fleet to aid them in battle and eventually got promoted to Major. Now the Crusading Spirit Fleet is after the heretics that try to quash the very ideals that the Crusading Spirit Fleet stands for. Post CSF After the year 2537 had passed. Erbr came to learn that he was secretly being betrayed by some of his superiors. He then had no choice but to go with Nych 'Nepalee and leave Tamasee State. He came to realise that the 4 Truths of Faith he once stood for had been tainted. He then set out to start his own fleet, of which a few allies he met along the way stood beside him. So he set off in the hope of restoring the Truths and following one direction "Treat others how you want to be treated yourself". He had clung on to that even after learning that one of his comrades was to be publically executed by the CSF. Without them realising he took his comrade to a secret location where they couldn't be found. Soon afterward he set out with his brothers and sisters in arms to be picked up by the Exalted Blade. After Xzan learned of this, Erbr was branded a heretic for leaving on non-mutual terms and breach of conduct. That was a small price to pay for restoring the Truths to their former glory. After these events Erbr set out to form a new fleet, one in which he could achieve greatness, one in which he could achieve friendship and one in which he could achieve loyalty. So he started to build his fleet with new comrades he allied with after the events of the CSF. Eventually after time his fleet was ready to embark, but before so they needed a name. The name given to this fleet was Blades of Destruction. However, little did anybody know the fleet was not meant to last. During the BoD's tenure they made allies, and enemies too. Some of these enemies were within the fleet itself. This is what led to their downfall. Now with this said, in actual fact nobody knows what happened during the final days of the BoD, they simply just disappeared from existence like they never existed in the first place. Most believe that all evidence of them was erased by who ever caused their downfall because of the guilt of what they did. Since all of this said, the BoD are never spoken about as people do not believe in their existence or do not wish to talk about what happened. Post BoD Now he has his own fleet known as the Blades of Aspiration in the year 2539. He now commands his fleet with two other leaders (Both are which unknown). Erbr currently resides in his state with his comrades and continues to live by the way of mutual respect for others. He has many allies in various places. Eventually after time the BoA got a name change. The current name of this fleet is now the Blades of Renewal (BoR). The now current commander is Erbr himself and himself alone.